A Promise And Revenge Is Sweet
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Set on the first season. What if Angel before he became a vampire had a baby sister who knew nothing but misery all her life from sexual abuse from her father and her mother covering it up as her brother is a drunk and a womanizer who loves having a good time. That is till he was turned and took his sister as a gift to the Master. Based squarely before Angelus was turned.


In the pits of Hell, a lone creature was screaming from the torture- but after seven hundred years she became numb from it as the demons that drwelling there carved into her skin for each year she had been there

In the hell dimension she promised herself she would get revenge on the vampire who put her there.

Carina O'Donnell had known nothing but misery before she became a vampire and sired by the Master- when she was nine years old she was sexually abused by her father Douglas O'Donnell. What hurt Carina was that her mother Mary O'Donnell knew about the abuse and her big brother Liam did nothing about it or stop him.

Carina's brother was a womanizer and a drunk who rather party and have fun, one time he slept with a Neighbouring Farmer's daughter and poor Alice Granger ended up with child- Mr. O'Donnell shushed and ended up cleaning up Liam's mess by keeping his secret and paid off Patrick Granger to keep quiet. Liam was thankful to his father by giving him a clean slate, but he never changed his ways as he sacrificed his baby sister's innocence in the bargain.

This kept on till she was sixteen when she fell in love with a British soldier who was stationed in her Village named Jack Harper, she was finally free from her father's clutches as she married her soldier and was going to leave Ireland and move to Devonshire. But Carina's happiness was short lived when her brother was found dead in an alleyway at the back of the pub, Carina had no choice to stay in Ireland a bit longer for Liam's wake.

It was during his Wake when a new vampire arose and Liam/Angelus as he made Carina watch in horror as he killed their parents and her darling husband- in one night Carina lost everything. There was nothing left for Carina Harper as she waited for her own death, but Angelus had other ideas as he dragged his baby sister to his Sire Darla and gave the girl to the Vampire. Just as Darla was about to sink her fangs into the raven-haired girl's throat she was stopped by her Master who wanted the girl.

Not wanting to feel the wraft of her Sire she gave her meal to him; Angelus thought that his Grandsire would drain the girl of her blood and leave her to rot- instead the Master stopped feeding at mid death. Darla was full of jealousy when her Sire opened a wound above his heart and made Carina his Heart Childe as well as his equal making the raven-haired beauty as powerful as him and more.

Once Carina's heart stopped beating, the Master lifted the girl into his arms and snarled at his childe to train her boy to be a proper vampire instead of her toy before leaving the room to his chambers.

Darla was never given blood from her Master's heart as she was given blood from his open wrist; the blonde wanted to get rid of Carina. The years had past and Carina had taken Darla's place as favorite, the raven-haired beauty with golden honey eyes was a ruthless and manipulative killer as Angelus got most of his tricks from his little sister as she trained him in how to keep his victims alive longer and how to find their weaknesses. As much as Angelus was a natural in his talents and learnt a few skills, he would do anything for his Sire to make her happy as he staked the Master and placed his ashes into a special urn before betraying his little sister once more as he threw her into one of the Hell Dimensions.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Every year Carina had hell demons carve their time into her body as she screamed from the agony and near hunger, but she ended up fighting back as she drained the head demon of his blood and ripped off his head. The hell creatures stopped jeering and started being scared as Carina nearly took over hell by almost draining the Hell master- out of fear hell spat out the raven haired beauty and she landed into Sunnydale; looking around at the strange place and the smell of fresh human blood. The vampire wanted so much to hunt and sink her fangs into human fresh she had other things to tend to.

She smiled cruelly when she smelt her dear big brother and of course Angelus' sire Darla, as much as the world changed Darla's methods stayed the same as she found the blonde trying to play a schoolgirl coaxing young hormonal boys to their death.

"Not very original, are you Darla dear?"

The blonde stopped in her tracks when she heard the eerie and cold voice behind her, turning around Darla was face to face with a blood stained and bruised Carina. Darla saw the wounds and smirked cockily thinking she could take on the raven-haired beauty- raising her stake Darla charged at Carina O'Donnell. Carina just laughed at Darla's feeble attempts as she stepped to one side breaking Darla's arm in one move making the blonde fall to her knees. Grabbing the vampire by the hair exposing Darla's neck as she vainly tried to get up, but Carina would have none of it as she slowly broke the blonde's leg making Darla scream out in pain.

Carina laughed manically as she slapped Darla hard across the face breaking her nose.

"I thought you could handle this Blondie, since I'm only given you a small taste of what I had to put up for seven-hundred years."

Darla began to whimper from the pain as Carina torn into her flesh making the blonde weak from the blood loss; Darla soon blacked out and Carina chuckled to herself as she rolled her golden-honey eyes clearly not impressed as she dragged the blonde vampire to the Mansion in Crawford Street where Darla's childe and Minions lie.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Darla's childe Jason tried to help his sire, but was thrown across the room with one slap; the minions backed away from the dark haired beauty when they smelt hell upon her now healing body.

"Who knows where to find Angelus? If one tells me where to find him I'll reward you all to live a little longer. Well is anyone going to speak up- oh well just have to find the bastard myself."

Jason watched in horror as Darla's head was ripped off her pretty shoulders and the blonde turned to dust, the last thing Darla saw was the bruised face of her favorite childe before she had the chance to scream for him to stop Carina from killing her, but it was too late.

That night Jason was killed with a few minions as the others ran for their un-lives to tell the demon population that there was a new vampire in town and already she has killed two Master Vampires. The Mansion was now empty and silent as Carina headed up the stairs and into one of the rooms for a long hot bath, washing away the grime and blood from her torture in her time in hell and her feed.

Once cleaned and back to feeling like her old self Carina Harper looked through the clothes in the wardrobe and settled for a pair of leather pants and blood red corset top with red lace covering her breasts. Happy with her find Carina got dressed and brushed her long black hair till it was tangled free and shining

Looking around the Mansion after using a simple de-invite spell that even an idiot couldn't mess up to keep demons out excluding herself. When she was looking around she spotted a long black leather trench-coat that fit her perfectly and a pair of five inch spike heeled boots that went below the knees; once satisfied with her look she put on some make-up and a hint of blood red lipstick Carina smirked as she left the Mansion for her first hunt in centuries.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Angel was wandering the town of Sunnydale thinking how close he came to losing the little redhead before he got the chance to talk to her- now he was looking for Darla so he could convince the blonde to leave the Hellmouth.

It was then he felt the loss of Darla and knew she was dead, as much as Angel was relieved that his sire wouldn't hurt Willow out of jealousy he was also grieving for his Darla. The souled vampire wanted to break down and brood about his loss when he sensed the Slayer was near; Angel followed Buffy Summers into an Alleyway. He lost sight of the blonde till she landed in front of him and pinned him to the wall with a stake centimeters from his chest.

When Buffy Summers realized that the vampire was Angel she let him go asking why he was following her, the souled vampire could see the blush on Buffy's face even in the darkness but said nothing to embarrass the girl. As much as Angel liked Buffy, he was only there to guide the Slayer through the battle of beating the Master that Darla brought back from the ashes.

As soon as Buffy killed the Master, Angel could move on from Sunnydale; that was the souled vampire's plan till he caught sight of a shy pretty redhead named Willow Rosenberg sadly watch from the sidelines of Xander and Jessie together lip-locked in the shadows away from the sidelines to keep their relationship a secret.

As much as Willow loved Xander Harris, she had to move on- even doe it hurt her knowing that the boy she loved would never be interested in her and was in a gay relationship with one of their best friends. Her heart was breaking, but she would never turn her back on her boys no matter what other people say since they were the three musketers.

Instead of crying in her soda Willow joined Buffy on the Dancefloor deciding to have some fun; that was where Angel was ensnared by the redhead's hidden beauty as she smiled and her skinned flushed with all the dancing as her green eyes twinkled when she laughed. It was there that the souled vampire wanted to know the girl and get close to her; he found the perfect opportunity when he became the mysterious dark messenger with the information for the Slayer's Watcher named Rupert Giles.

Buffy was very interested in Angel and wanted to ask the mysterious stranger out for coffee, but she saw the way that Angel was staring at Willow and knew where tall, dark and salty goodness' interests lie. Not that she could blame Angel; Willow was the kindest, loyal friend she ever had with bright smiles and witty humor- Willow was smart and when she was around her three bestest friends she shone like a beacon with her light and purity.

"Why are you following me? Have anymore cryptic messages!" Said Buffy Summers pulling away from Angel and putting her stake away.

"Er... n no, I was testing your reflexes and senses to see if you could sense a vampire. Now I see you can, I better be going."

The Slayer could see right through Angel as she told the souled vampire she'll see him at the School Library with Willow and the others tomorrow night. The Slayer held in her giggle when she saw the souled vampire trying to hide a small smile and knew that the vampire fish was definately hooked on Willow's fishing rod. Angel then smiled as he told Buffy Summers he would see her at the School before disappearing in the shadows, walking out of the Alleyway and finishing the last of her patrol before heading home for bed.

Carina Harper stayed in the darkness of the shadows away from the Slayer and her brother's senses, listening to their conversation her interests were peeked when she heard that Angel as Angelus liked to be called now was very much liked this girl named Willow and found it amusing with how Angel reacted to the name.

"Isn't that Peachy, Angelus has a crush on a little human girl- how sweet. Like I said Angel... whatever you want to call yourself I never break a promise dear brother of mine. I will destroy everything you built up and everyone you love."

Carina was patient and could wait a little longer for revenge, but first there was little something about her Sire that needed to get ridden off before Angelus had everything ripped away from him including the woman he loved.

The end


End file.
